doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Enrique Cervantes
|nacimiento = 15 de julio de 1974 |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Director de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Koyama.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22 thumb|230px|Homenaje a Enrique Cervantes thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por MarkGuerra08. thumb|230px thumb|230px Enrique Cervantes con don [[Jorge Lavat y Rebeca Manríquez.|thumb|230px]] MojoJojo.gif|Mojo Jojo (2ª voz) en Las chicas superpoderosas, su personaje más conocido. Mojo Jojo PPGZ.png|El mismo personaje en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. WALL·E.jpg|WALL·E en la película homónima, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 16_Dokkan_Battle.png|El Androide N.º 16 en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Bane DCCOMICS02.jpg|Bane en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende y en varios proyectos animados de DC Comics, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Aquaman2018kingaquaman.png|Arthur Curry / Aquaman en el Universo de DC Films, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Raymundo_Rocket.gif|Raymundo "Ray" Rocket en Rocket Power. Ryoji_Kaji4.png|Ryōji Kaji en Neon Genesis Evangelion. MLP-Discord1.png|Discord en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Murrayht.jpg‎|Murray la Momia en la franquicia de Hotel Transylvania. CountBeheaded MZI.png|Conde Decapitado en la versión remasterizada de Mazinger Z y en Mazinger Z: Infinity. Doppo Orochi (Baki).png|Doppo Orochi en Baki. Fáfnir De Níohoggr (LCZ-ADO).png|Fáfnir de Níðhöggr en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro. SSO Geki de Oso.png|Geki, Caballero de Acero (Oso) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega (Temp. 2). Dr_Nefario.jpg|Dr. Nefario en la franquicia de Mi villano favorito. Billystumps.png|Billy Stumps en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Junpei_Ryuzouji.png|Junpei Ryuzōji en Cazadores de duendes. Koyama.jpg|Megumu Koyama en Mob Psycho 100. DHCarlosSOlis.png|Carlos Solís en Esposas desesperadas. Ulysses Klaue - BP.png|Ulysses Klaw en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Ramses_-_Moises_y_los_Diez_Mandamientos.jpg|Ramsés en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos. Dwalin-DesolaciondeSmaug.png|Dwalin en la trilogía de El Hobbit. EMH-Vector.png|Vector en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. EMH-HenryGyrich.png|Henry Gyrich en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Hotstreak (SS).jpg|Francis Stone / Rayo de Fuego en Static Shock. Kangor (SS).jpg|Kangor también en Static Shock. Sumokuri (SS).jpg|Sumokuri y también en Static Shock. Hans3.png|Hans en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Motor Ed.jpg|Motor Ed en Kim Possible. Lee-Hara-Kim-Possible.png|Agente Lee Hara también en Kim Possible. Rocksteady_bio_pu1.jpg‎|Ivan Steranko / Rocksteady en la serie de 2012 de Las Tortugas Ninja. Fortuno.jpg|Fortuno (Jin) en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Kunsi render.png|Kunshi en Dragon Ball Super. FreezerDBSpecial1.png|Freezer en Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku. TooroDBSpecial1.png|Tooro también en Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku. OxKingCP.png|Ox-Satán en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters. 300px-Junjie2-1-.jpg|Maestro Junjie en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Goro-sasabe-free.jpg|Gorō Sasabe en Free!. Locke (CB).jpg|Locke en Cannon Busters. Dogedo (L7PC).jpg|Dogedo en Los siete pecados capitales. Asesino D (HM).jpg|Asesino D en Hero Mask. Glen-burroughs.jpg|Glen Burroughs "Leon Sangiento" en Megalo Box. Juzo Magatani (KA).jpg|Juzo Magatani en Kengan Ashura. Baro (BC).png|Baro en Black Clover. RAAM.png|General RAAM en Gears of War 3. Ornn-1200x630.jpg|Ornn en League of Legends. Max_Steel_Reboot_Extroyer-13-.jpg|Extroyer en la serie de 2013 de Max Steel. Predaking.jpg|Predaking en Transformers: Prime. CyberverseMegatron.jpg|Megatron en Transformers: Cyberverse. GOW4Baldur.png|Baldur en God of War. Almirante Malkor.jpg|Almirante Malkor en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Profesor Cog.jpg|El Profesor Cog en Power Rangers Samurai: El choque de los Rangers Rojos (La película) y Power Ranngers: Megaforce. Looking Glass - Watchmen.png|Wade /Looking Glass en Watchmen (serie de TV) Mike_Engel_Caballero.gif|Mike Engel en Batman: El caballero de la noche. 873-25853.gif|Quinn Abercromby en El reinado del fuego. The_Guardian_BR.jpg|Ben Randall en Guardianes de altamar. FF_sean.jpg|Sean Boswell en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio. Jesse Zootopia.png|Jesse en Zootopia. RF4RiseCalderón.png|Fenix "Rise" Calderón en Rápidos y furiosos. AVATARTsu'tey.png|Tsu'Tey en Avatar. Jonny-english-reborn-.jpg|Johnny English en Johnny English Recargado y Johnny English 3.0. Good Burger Troy.png|Troy en Buena Hamburguesa. Dwight-0.png|Dwight en Scary Movie 2. SKChester.jpg|Chester Timmerman en Súper escuela de héroes. Captain-kalus-hot-wheels-battle-force-5-23.7.jpg|Capitan Kalus en Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5. FleaMoxy.jpg|Pulga en El show de Moxy. Captainhoward.jpg|Capitán Howard en Bad Boys. Vlcsnap-2018-03-28-15h51m03s207.png|Lobo Feroz en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa). ZebOrrelios.png|Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios en Star Wars: Rebels. Welfred007.jpg|Wilfred en Mike, Lu y Og. CupidOKKO.png|Cupido en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Adwaita Omniverse.png|Adwaita en Ben 10: Omniverse (Temp. 8). Rath (Reboot).png|Rath en Ben 10 (2016). Worthington dubois.jpg|Worthington Dubois en Phineas y Ferb. Pitufo_Gruñón_Los_Pitufos_%28pelicula%29.png|Pitufo Gruñón en Los Pitufos y su secuela. Bric.PNG|Bricklebaum en El Grinch Nick_Nitro.png|Nick Nitro en Pequeños guerreros. Chakal MSM2017.png|Raymond Warren / Chakal en Spider-Man de Marvel. MainHarveyCGI2.png|Harvey (1° Voz) de Thomas y sus amigos. DocEscapeFromPlanetEarth.png|Doc en la versión de Videocine de Operación escape. Manny_LEDH.png|Manny en La era de hielo: Una Navidad tamaño mamut. CC Profesor.png|Profesor Pipicaca en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película. Lars-kim-possible-movie-so-the-drama-86.5.jpg|Lars en Kim Possible la película: Todo un drama. Dad2.png|Harold (papá de George) en El pequeño George. Entrenador Meet the Robinsons.png|Entrenador en La familia del futuro. Perry-babcock-paranorman-17.jpg|Perry Babcock en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición. Dolphi hwkd-bclvh.png|Dolphi en Hoodwinked!. Daolon Wong.png|Daolon Wong en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. Tamiya.png|Tamiya en ¡Oh, mi diosa!. PandaZooMoo.jpg|Panda en el canal ZooMoo. El Papa (SCA).jpg|El Papa en Súper Cienci Amigos. 61g2SH-BSQL. SL1160 .jpg|Cocodrilo Tic Tac en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás. PadreDeMarceline.png|Hunson Abadeer (ep. 274) en Hora de aventura. Quince.jpeg|Quince en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Sergei.png|Sergei (ep. 16B) en The Loud House. Descarga (1)-1547495862.jpg|Peces Bestia en Enredados otra vez: La serie. Loco-0.jpg|Loco en Metegol. Ignar.png|Igner en Futurama (Temp. 5). Robot Santa.png|Robo-Santa Claus en Futurama (Temp. 5 - 6). Meebur Gascon.png|Mebur Gascón en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Lok durd.png|Lok Durd también en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Otua_Blank.jpg|Otua Blank y también en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Hostage in The Phantom Ninja1.png|Rehén en Titán sim-biónico. Good Burger title.png|Insertos en Buena Hamburguesa. Título (SS).jpg|Títulos e Insertos también en Static Shock. Teamo Supremo Logo.gif|Insertos y también en Teamo Supremo. Djimon_Hounsou_2014-06.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Djimon Hounsou. Graham_McTavish_2016-07.jpg|Voz recurrente de Graham McTavish. Nick_Offerman.jpg|Voz recurrente de Nick Offerman. RobRiggle.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Rob Riggle. KevinCostner.jpg|También ha doblado a Rob Riggle en varias películas. thumb|231x231px Enrique Cervantes (nacido el 15 de julio de 1974) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano con de trayectoria. Es conocido por haber sido la voz de Mojo Jojo en Las chicas superpoderosas y Las chicas superpoderosas Z, Androide N.º 16 en Dragon Ball Z, Murray la Momia en la franquicia de Hotel Transylvania, Ryōji Kaji en el doblaje orginal de Neon Genesis Evangelion, Ornn en League of Legends, Junpei Ryuzōji en Cazadores de duendes, Ray Rocket en Rocket Power, Aquaman en el Universo de DC Films, Bane en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende y diferentes producciones de DC Comics, Carlos Solís en Esposas desesperadas, Discord en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, entre muchos otros personajes. Filmografía Películas Djimon Hounsou *Ángeles de Charlie (2019) - Bosley *Tan distinto como yo (2017) - Denver Moore *Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada (2017) - Sir Bedivere *Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) - Vicario Imani *Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) - Jakande *El séptimo hijo (2014) - Radu *Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) - Korath el perseguidor (tráiler) *Diamante de sangre (2006) - Solomon Vandy Kevin Costner *McFarland: Sin límites (2015) - Jim White *Swing Vote (2008) - Ernest "Bud" Johnson *Mr. Brooks (2007) - Earl Brooks *Guardianes de altamar (2006) - Ben Randall *El misterio de la libélula (2002) - Joe Darrow (redoblaje) Graham McTavish *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Dwalin *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Dwalin *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Dwalin *Secretariat (2010) - Earl Jansen Nick Offerman *Hambre de poder (2016) - Richard "Dick" McDonald *Grandes amigos (2015) - REI Dave *Los reyes del verano (2013) - Frank Toy *La ciudad del pecado (2005) - Shlubb Rob Riggle *Status Update: Actualiza tu universo - Darryl Moore (2018) (2da. versión) *Comando Especial 2 (2014) - Sr. Walters *Comando Especial (2012) - Sr. Walters *Policías de repuesto (2010) - Detective Evan Martin Tyler Perry *Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino (2012) - Alex Cross *Why Did I Get Married Too? (2010) - Terry Brock *Star Trek (2009) - Richard Barnett Kevin Rankin *Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas (2018) - Ray *Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) - T.J. Andy Serkis *Pantera Negra (2018) - Ulysses Klaw *Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Ulysses Klaw [[Richard Armitage|'Richard Armitage']] * Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras (2018) - Claude Becker * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Heinz Kruger [[Rowan Atkinson|'Rowan Atkinson']] * Johnny English 3.0 (2018) - Johnny English * Johnny English Recargado (2011) - Johnny English Anthony Anderson *Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Mahalik (versión TV) *Scary Movie 3 (2003) - Mahalik Billy Zane *Venganza sangrienta (2013) - Quinn Grimaldi *Sólo tú (1994) - Falso Damon Colin Quinn *Son como niños 2 (2013) - Dickie Bailey *Son como niños (2010) - Dickie Bailey George Lopez *Los Pitufos 2 (2013) - Pitufo Gruñón *Los Pitufos (2011) - Pitufo Gruñón Ice Cube *Las aventuras de Craig y Day-Day (2002) - Craig Jones *Tres reyes (1999) - Jefe Elgin Jason Momoa *Aquaman (2018) - Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Liga de la Justicia (2017) - Arthur Curry / Aquaman Jordan Prentice *American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) - Rock *American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2006) - Rock Kevin Durand *Condenados (2013) - John Mark Byers *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Emil Pangborn Kyle Bornheimer *Pequeño demonio (2017) - Victor *Una boda como todas (2013) - Andrew Laz Alonso *Avatar (2009) - Tsu'tey *Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Fenix "Rise" Calderón Morris Chestnut *Entrenando a papá (2007) - Travis Sanders *Brigada 49 (2004) - Tommy Drake Nick Frost *Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) - Nion *Kinky Boots (2005) - Don Nick Swardson *Son como niños 2 (2013) - Nick (tráiler) *Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Kenny Nonso Anozie *El juego de Ender (2013) - Sargento James Dap (versión Diamond Films) *Conan, el bárbaro (2011) - Artus Patrick Warburton *Ted 2 (2015) - Guy *Ted (2012) - Guy Tom Hardy * Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Bane * Minotaur (2006) - Theo Otros *El Depredador (2018) - Will Traeger (Sterling K. Brown) *Zombies (2018) - Zevon (Tony Nappo) *Goon 2 (2017) - Bob Forbes (Jason Jones) *Newness (2017) - Larry Bejerano (Danny Huston) *Bright (2017) - Montehugh (Happy Anderson) *La batalla de los sexos (2017) - Voces adicionales *Death Note (2017) - James Brode (Jesse Stretch) *War Machine (2017) - Sean Cullen (Scoot McNairy) *Cincuenta sombras más oscuras (2017) - Estilista (Stephan Miers) *Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro (2017) - Dr. Osmund (Michael Wincott) *El diario de Ana Frank (2016) - Insertos *Escuadrón suicida (2016) - Incubus *Animales nocturnos (2016) - Detective Bobby Andes (Michael Shannon) *Jadotville (2016) - Moise Tshombe (Danny Sapani) *Zoolander 2 (2016) - Sting *El maestro del dinero (2015) - Lenny, el camárografo (Lenny Venito) *Creed: Corazón de campeón (2015) - Tony Evers (Wood Harris) *La verdad oculta (2015) - Justin Strzelczyk (Matthew Willig) *007: Spectre (2015) - Cantinero de la clínica (Victor Schefé) *Tracers: Al límite (2015) - Lonnie (Chris Jackson) *Babysitter's Black Book (2015) - Mark (Ryan McPartlin) *Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) - Dr. Lou (Gary Grubbs) *Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Dean Baker (Geoff Bell) *El destino de Júpiter (2015) - Vasilliy Bolotnikov (Jeremy Swift) *El regalo prometido 2 (2014) - Voces adicionales *El apostador (2014) - Neville Baraka (Michael K. Williams) *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) - Sr. Brand (Burn Gorman) *RoboCop (2014) - Antoine Vallon (Patrick Garrow) *Sólo amigos? (2013) - Paramedico (Ennis Esmer) *Grace Unplugged (2013) - Jhonny Trey (James Denton) *El lobo de Wall Street (2013) - Jean Jacques Saurel (Jean Dujardin) *Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Lou Camare (Paul Ben-Victor) *Al diablo con las noticias (2013) - Presentador de History Channel (Liam Neeson) *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial (2013) - Yulian (Arata Furuta) *El mayordomo (2013) - Voces adicionales *Cuestión de tiempo (2013) - Harry (Tom Hollander) *Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) - Voces adicionales *Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) - Oliver Chamberlain (Martin Freeman) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Emil Pangborn (Kevin Durand) *Elysium (2013) - Spider (Wagner Moura) *Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Voces adicionales *Una boda como todas (2013) - Presentación *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) - Taxista (Pasha D. Lychnikoff) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Stoop (DeRay Davis) *El niño y el fugitivo (2012) - Senior (Ray McKinnon) *Playdate (2012) - Marcus *Piel verdadera (2012) - Voces adicionales *El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) - Vendedor en tienda (Michael Barra) *Cuando te encuentre (2012) - Keith Clayton (Jay R. Ferguson) *Red Tails (2012) - Sticks (Cliff Smith "Method Man") *Trespass (2011) - Elijah (Ben Mendelsohn) (3ª versión) *Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Bruce (John Malkovich) *El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Sebastian el lobo (Bas Rutten) *Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) - Voces adicionales *Cowboys y aliens (2011) - Voces adicionales *Jack y Jill (2011) - Otto (Allen Covert) *Paul (2011) - Gus (David Koechner) *Un cupido de Navidad (2010) - Ed (Justin Smith) *My Soul to Take (2010) - Quint (Lou Sumrall) *Jackass 3D (2010) - Manny Puig *Robin Hood (2010) - Sir Godfrey (Mark Strong) *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) - Angel Ortiz (Sergio Peris-Mencheta) *Furia de titanes (2010) - Hermes (Alexander Siddig) *Confusión de amor (2010) - Scott McKnight (Common) *Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Poh Boy (Guillermo Diaz) *2012 (2009) - Príncipe saudí (Parm Soor) *Hotel para perros (2009) - Voces adicionales *X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Voces adicionales *Bastardos sin gloria (2009) - Mayor Dieter Hellstrom (August Diehl) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película (2009) - Voces adicionales *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales *La venganza del dragón (2009) - Voces adicionales *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Gregg Beam (David Harbour) *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Mike Engel (Anthony Michael Hall) *Clara y Francisco (2007) - Voces diversas (Doblaje mexicano) *Truco o travesura (2007) - Voz en informerciales #1 *30 días de noche (2007) - Gus Lambert (Grant Tilly) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) - Voces adicionales *Defensa diplomática (2006) - Will Butler (Ian Virgo) *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) - Sean Boswell (Lucas Black) *Golpe de suerte (2006) - Antonio (Carlos Ponce) *La última carta (2006) - Darwin Tremor (Chris Pine) *Poseidón (2006) - Lucky Larry (Kevin Dillon) *Plan de vuelo (2005) - Obaid (Michael Irby) *El juego que hizo historia (2005) - Sr. Wallis (Jonathan Higgins) *La leyenda del Zorro (2005) - Ferroq (Raúl Méndez) *El juego del miedo II (2005) - Rigg (Lyriq Bent) (doblaje de TV) *Voluntad de hielo (2005) - Entrenador Reynolds (Paul Kiernan) *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Voces adicionales *Soldado anónimo (2005) - Alan Troy (Peter Sarsgaard) *La marca de la bestia (2005) - Él mismo (Scott Baio) *La última escena (2004) - Agente Dawson (Troy Winbush) *Million Dollar Baby (2004) - Willie Little (Mike Colter) *Kill Bill Vol. 2 (2004) - Larry Gomez (Larry Bishop) *Rey Arturo (2004) - Dagonet (Ray Stevenson) *El Álamo (2004) - Sam (Afemo Omilami) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) - Voces adicionales *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) - Giorgio (Jody Racicot) *Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) - Miles (Drag-On) *El discípulo (2003) - Narrador e Insertos *S1m0ne (2002) - Hal Sinclair (Jay Mohr) *El reinado del fuego (2002) - Quinn Abercromby (Christian Bale) *Una noche muy tarde (2001) Pápa de Larry *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Mayor Jackson (Leland Orser) *Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Dwight (David Cross) *Rescatista de un criminal (2000) - Noel Quigley (Stephen Dillane) / Título *Scary Movie (2000) - Camarógrafo Kenny (Dan Joffre) *Scream 3 (2000) - Ejecutivo en estudio (Roger Corman) *8 mm (1999) - Daniel Longdale (Anthony Heald) *Bromas que matan - Estudiante de Drama (Brian Gattas) *El diablo metió la mano (1999) - Ruck (Nicholas Sadler) *El tren atómico (1999) - Beau Randall (Erik King) *Hasta el último round (1999) - Rudy (Cylk Cozart) *Una difícil decisión (1999) - Marty Kantrowitz (Liev Schreiber) *Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) - Detective Eric Steadman (Götz Otto) *Aulas peligrosas (1998) - Entrenador Joe Willis (Robert Patrick) *Un romance muy peligroso (1998) - Ray Nicolette (Michael Keaton) *Mercury Rising (1998) - Tommy B. Jordan (Chi McBride) *Asteroide (1997) - Max (Brian Hill) *El poder de la justicia (1997) - Miembro del equipo de abogados de Drummond *Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Johnny Rilley (Ron Eldard) (2ª versión) *El más grande amor (1996) - Capitán Edward Smith (Harry Andrews) (archivo) *El protector (1996) - Agente Corman (John Slattery) (doblaje original) *Jóvenes modernos (1995) - Brodie Bruce (Jason Lee) *Marea roja (1995) - Vladimir Radchenko (Daniel von Bargen) *Bad Boys (1995) - Cap. Howard (Joe Pantoliano) (doblaje original) *Rápida y mortal (1995) - Ratsy (Raynor Scheine) *Magia en el agua (1995) - Voces adicionales *El Cuervo (1994) - Skank (Angel David) (doblaje original) / Tin-Tin (Laurence Mason) (redoblaje) *El guardaespaldas y la primera dama (1994) - Tom Bahlor (John Roselius) *Entre dos amores (1994) - Vincent Eastman (Richard Gere) *El perfecto asesino (1994) - Padre de Mathilda (Michael Badalucco) *Supercop (1992) - Voces adicionales *Chucky: El muñeco diabólico 3 (1991) - Petzold (Ron Fassler) *Depredador 2 (1990) - El Scorpio (Henry Kingi) *Bullseye! (1990) - Postor iraní (Amir M. Korangy) / Voces adicionales *Darkman (1990) - Rudy Guzman (Rafael H. Robledo) *Dragones eternamente (1988) - Luke Wong Fei-hung (Sammo Hung Kam-Bo) *Fuerza Delta (1986) - Padre Nicolas (Shaike Ophir) (1986) (redoblaje) *La ley de la calle (1983) - Smokey (Nicolas Cage) (1983) *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Satipo (Alfred Molina) (redoblaje) *El Padrino II (1974) - Merle Johnson (Troy Donahue) (redoblaje) Anime Hikaru Midorikawa *Dragon Ball Z - El Androide N.º 16 *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - El Androide N.º 16 Kiyoyuki Yanada *¡Oh, mi diosa! - Tamiya *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Geki de Oso (temp. 2) Tomokazu Seki *Cazadores de duendes - Junpei Ryuzōji *Cazadores de duendes 2 - Junpei Ryuzōji Otros *Mazinger Z - Conde Decapitado (redoblaje-versión remasterizada) *Las chicas superpoderosas Z - Mojo Jojo *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Ryōji Kaji / Insertos (doblaje original) *Doraemon - Maestro (1ª voz) *Nadja del mañana - Voces adicionales *Flint: El detective del tiempo - Merlock Holmes *Pokémon - Koga *Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Minero *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Fortuno (Jin) *Burn Up Excess - Voces adicionales *Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 - Kurata *Cowboy Bebop - Gibson (ep. 14) / Reggie *Slam Dunk - Kazuki Hasegawa *Eyeshield 21 - Daikichi Komusubi (eps. 65-66) *Dragon Ball Z - Raditz (ep. 182) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Ox Satán *Dragon Ball Super - Kunshi *Free! - Goro Sasabe *Digimon Fusion - Deckerdramon *Mob Psycho 100 - Megumu Koyama *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro - Fáfnir de Níðhöggr *Los siete pecados capitales - Dogedo *Hero Mask - Asesino D *Baki - Doppo Orochi *The Ancient Magus' Bride - Bernie *Megalo Box - Glen Burroughs *Black Clover - Baro *Kengan Ashura - Juzo Magatani *Cannon Busters - Locke Películas de anime *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku - Freezer, Tooro *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Yulian *Street Fighter II: La película - Vega (Balrog) / Director de cine *Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la oscuridad - Hokushi *Gantz: O - Yakuza *Mazinger Z: Infinity - Conde Decapitado Series animadas Fred Tatasciore * MAD - Dominic Toretto (un ep.) * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Quince * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Guardia #2 (ep. 10) Kevin Michael Richardson * Kim Possible - Controlador del taladro / Guardián de la prisión * Static Shock - Kangor / Sumokuri * Earthworm Jim - Anti-Pez John DiMaggio *Kim Possible - Motor Ed / Consejero del campamento / Fan de las luchas *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Hans Otros *Las chicas superpoderosas - Mojo Jojo (2ª voz) *Rocket Power - Ray Rocket *Looney Tunes - Lobo Feroz / Voces adicionales (cuarta etapa/redoblajes) *La casa de Mickey Mouse - Temas musicales *Mike, Lu y Og - Wilfred *Static Shock - Francis Stone (Rayo de Fuego) / Insertos *El pequeño George - Harold *Ben 10 (2016) - Rath *Ben 10 - Vance Vetteroy *Ben 10: Omniverse - Puerco (6ª temp. ep. 52) / Fistrick (6ª temp. ep. 55) / Adwaita *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Kalus *Watch Car: Batalla de poder - Kuri *Thomas y sus amigos - Harvey (temp. 17) *Kim Possible - Piloto / Agente Lee Hara / Caballero de Rodhegan #2 / Frank / Jake, el camarógrafo / Comandante Kane / Dash DaMont / Ricardo / Piloto del helicóptero *Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Vector / Henry Gyrich *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Billy Stumps *Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Maestro Junjie *Ugly Americans - Trabajador de planta de desechos tóxicos (ep. "La cosa consigue un empleo") *Teamo Supremo - Narrador *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Discord *Transformers: Prime - Predaking *Transformers: Cyberverse - Megatron *Phineas y Ferb - Worthington Dubois (ep. 165) *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Senador Kharrus / Lok Durd / Otua Blank / Mebur Gascon *Max Steel - Extroyer *MAD - Bane / Martin Brody / Hulk Hogan / WALL·E / Voces adicionales (temp. 4) *Trenk, el pequeño caballero - Guardia de Wertold #2 *Star Wars: Rebels - Zeb Orrelios *Spider-Man de Marvel - Raymond Warren / Chakal *ZooMoo - Panda *Tortugas Ninja - Ivan Steranko / Rocksteady *Goldie y Osito - Gigante *Watch Car: Batalla de poder - Kuri *Las tres mellizas - Moby Dick (ep. 64) *Los 3 de abajo: Relatos de Arcadia - General Morando *Un show más - Piloto / Voces adicionales (desde temp. 5) *Voltron: El defensor legendario - General Herreh / Voces adicionales *Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás - Cocodrilo Tic Tac *The Loud House - Sergei (ep. 16B) / Oficial de policía / Voces adicionales *Gormiti - Horror / Voces adicionales *Titán sim-biónico - Rehén / Voces adicionales *Súper Cienci Amigos - El Papa *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Peces Bestia *Patoaventuras (2017) - Voces adicionales *Sonic Underground - Voces adicionales *Futurama - Robo-Santa / Voces adicionales (desde temp. 5) *Los Simpson - Voces adicionales (desde temp. 19) *Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales (desde temp. 5) Películas animadas Russell Brand *Mi villano favorito 2 - Dr. Nefario *Mi villano favorito - Dr. Nefario John DiMaggio *Futurama: El gran golpe de Bender - Robo-Santa *Futurama: el juego de Bender - Igner Keegan-Michael Key *Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones - Murray la momia *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Murray la momia Roger L. Jackson *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: la película - Mojo Jojo *Las Chicas Superpoderosas reinan - Mojo Jojo Otros *Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película - Profesor Pipicaca (Nick Kroll) *La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Manny (Ray Romano) (tráiler 2) *Una familia espacial - Gordo en el bar *Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Oaken (Chris Williams) (tráiler) *Minions - Nefario *Metegol - Loco *Dinosaurios - Sarco *Pequeños guerreros - Nick Nitro *La familia del futuro - Entrenador *Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie - Voces adicionales *Bionicle 3: Red de sombras - Voces adicionales *WALL·E - WALL·E *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Doug R.M. *Brijes 3D - Anubis *ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición - Perry Babcock *Hotel Transylvania - Murray la momia (Cee-Lo Green) *Operación escape - Doc / Scorch Supernova (tráiler) *El reino secreto - Grub *Los Increíbles - Voces adicionales **Dynaguy (Material adicional) **Policía (Escena eliminada) *Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising - Predaking *¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película - Aquaman *El Grinch - Bricklebaum *Aviones - Bravo *Intensa mente - Furia (tráiler 1 y 2) / Voces adicionales *Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad - Blitzen *La abuela fue arrollada por un reno - Narrador / Jake adulto *La fiesta de las salchichas - Señor Semola *Miniforce: Surgimiento de Nuevos Héroes - Chen *Zootopia - Voces adicionales *Megamente - Voces adicionales *Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde - Voces adicionales *Cars 3 - Arvy Motorhome *Magia extraña - Stuff Series de TV Ricardo Antonio Chavira *Esposas desesperadas - Carlos Solís *Monk - Jimmy Belmont *Castle - Congresista Alex Lopez Donald Faison *Despistados - Murray Duvall *Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Justin (ep. 8) / Dashiell Calzone Otros *The Gifted - Agente Jace Turner (Coby Bell) *Divorcio - Robert (Thomas Haden Church) (temp. 2) *La Biblia - Samson (Nonso Anozie) *Watchmen (serie de TV) - Wade /Looking Glass (Tim Blake Nelson) *Star Trek: Estación espacial 9 - Benjamin Sisko (Avery Brooks) (temp. 6) *Anatomía según Grey (2004-2017) **Enfermero Tyler (Moe Irvin) (temps. 1-7 y 10) **Oficinista de la prisión (Marcus Terrell Smith) (temp. 13, ep. 11) *Heroes Reborn - Padre de Erica (David Storch) (2016) *Glee: Buscando la fama - Dustin Goolsby (Cheyenne Jackson) (2010-2011) *Lost - Edward Mars (Fredric Lehne) (2004-2010) *Héroes - Claude Rains (Christopher Eccleston) (2007) *La oficina - Andy Bernard (Ed Helms) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Gordon (Jamie Harris), Soldado de ATCU (Jude Lanston) y Steve Wilson (Nelson Franklin) (versión Disney / Marvel) *Una serie de eventos desafortunados - Lemony Snicket (Patrick Warburton) *Emergencias urbanas - Tyrone "Ty" Davis Jr. *Dollhouse - Paul Ballard *Better with You - Ben Coles *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Kelbo Russo *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? **Sardó (Richard Dumont) (voz base) **Flynn ("La historia del taxi fantasma") **Carl (La historia de Jake y los gnomos") **Verdugo ("La historia del campeón de los videojuegos") **El Arenero ("La historia del último deseo") **Viejo Corcoran ("La historia del viejo Corcoran") **Horrible Sonriente ("La historia del horrible sonriente") **Roy (Gilbert Gottfried) ("La historia de la estación 109.1") **Perch ("La historia de la visita inesperada") *El inmortal - Meloss *The Tudors - Thomas More (Jeremy Northam) (doblaje mexicano SHOWTIME DVD) *Agente Carter - Ray Krzeminski (Kyle Bornheimer) *Teen Wolf - Katashi / Silverfinger (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa), Árbitro (Brian Maierhofer), Marcel (Daniel Bonjour) *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Almirante Malkor (Campbell Cooley) *Power Rangers: Super Megaforce - Professor Cog (Cameron Rhodes) *Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Shoespike (Rowan Bettjeman) / Bob Shoespike (Jacob Dale) *Hermana, hermana - Margie (RuPaul) (ep. 23), Voces adicionales *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Voces adicionales *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales *CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales *Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Voces adicionales *American Horror Story: Coven - Voces adicionales *Haters Back Off - Voces adicionales *Altered Carbon - Abboud (Waleed Zuaiter) *SeaQuest: Aventura submarina **Comandante Jonathan Ford (Don Franklin) **Representante de Libia (Erick Avari) (temp. 1, ep. 2) **Nick Piccolo (Dom DeLuise) (temp. 2, ep. 4) **Otros personajes *El fugitivo (1963) **Cody (Bruce Dern) (temp. 2, ep. 21) Cortos/Especiales animados *BURN·E - WALL·E (archivo) *Escuela Miss Fractura de Carreras - Arvy Motorhome Telenovelas brasileñas Sérgio Marone *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Ramsés *La tierra prometida - Ramsés (archivo, ep. 59) *Apocalipsis - Ricardo Montana Osmar Prado *Cuento encantado - Delegado Batoré *Amores Robados - Roberto (trailer) Otros *Terra Nostra - Delegado Heriberto (Roberto Bomtempo) *Asuntos internos - Cabo Oberdan (Henrique Neves) *Encantadoras - Gentil (Gustavo Gasparini) *La guerrera - Ricardo (Alexandre Barros) *La tierra prometida - Rey Zareg (Ricardo Duque) Telefilmes *El libro negro de la niñera (2015) - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers Samurai: El choque de los Rangers Rojos (2011) - Profesor Cog *Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) - Insertos Miniseries *La Biblia - Sansón (Nonso Anozie) (ep. 3) Videojuegos Fred Tatasciore *Gears of War - Soldado de COG *Gears of War 2 - Tai Kaliso *Gears of War 3 - Tai kaliso *Gears of War: Judgment - Tai Kaliso (grabación de copia) *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Bane y Solomon Grundy *Injustice 2 - Bane Dee Bradley Baker *Gears of War - General Raam *Gears of War 2 - General Raam (modo multijugador) *Gears of War 3 - General Raam Otros *LEGO Dimensions - Bane *Halo: Reach - Coronel Holland *Diablo III - Templario *Harry Potter for Kinect - Gilderoy Lockhart *League of Legends - Alistar / Ornn *Disney Infinity - Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Mahiru (2016) *WALL·E - WALL·E *Cars 3: Motivado para ganar - Arvy *Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise - Arfur *God of War - Baldur *Gears of War - Voces adicionales *Halo 3 - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje [[Diseño en Audio|'Diseño en Audio']] *Anatomía según Grey *Diablo III *Private Practice *Gears of War *Viva Piñata: Party Animals *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (temp. 4) *Los hechiceros regresan: Alex vs. Alex *Teamo Supremo (redoblaje) *Plan de vueloPlan de vuelo *Astérix y Obélix: Misión CleopatraAstérix y Obélix: Misión Cleopatra *Bodas y prejuicios *Aprendiz de detective *Veneno *Sin lugar para los débiles (versión Miramax) *Identidad sustituta *Becoming Jane *El niño con el pijama de rayas *Harriet la espía: Guerra de blogs *Un paso adelante *Step Up 3: un paso adelante 3D *A todo ritmo *Dan en la vida real (DVD Buena Vista) *Amigas cuando sea (personajes doblados en México) *Castle (temps. 7-8) *Grandes amigos (2015) (versión Buena Vista) *LEGO Marvel Superhéroes: ¡Vengadores reunidos! (personajes doblados en México) *Atrapada en el medio *Acampados *El libro negro de la niñera *Capa y Daga *Estación 19 *Kim Possible (2019) *Vox Lux: El precio de la fama *Noelle *Pixar en la vida real *Diario de una futura Presidenta [[DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción|'DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción']] *Eloise en el Plaza *Eloise en Navidad *Padre soltero (versión Buena Vista) *Tombstone (redoblaje) *My Wife and Kids (temp. 4-5) *Hunted *El último desafío *Una boda cualquiera [[SDI Media de México|'SDI Media de México']] * Ugly Betty * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (temps. 2-3) * Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película * Starstruck: Mi novio es una súper estrella * La fuente del amor * Hank Zipzer * Free! (ep. 1-6) * Pollos espaciales del espacio [[Candiani Dubbing Studios|'Candiani Dubbing Studios']] * Halt and Catch Fire *Alaska, Hombres primitivos *Los milagros de Jesús *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos (primeros eps.) *Animales nocturnos [[Taller Acústico S.C.|'Taller Acústico S.C.']] *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian *Un chihuahua en Beverly Hills *Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 *Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 3: ¡Viva la Fiesta! *Santa Paws 2: Los cachorros de Santa *Los últimos 5 años (diálogos de Cathy) [[Art Sound México|'Art Sound México']] *Neon Genesis Evangelion (doblaje original) *Rocket Power *El tren atómico [[Intersound|'Intersound']] * Despistados * Buena Hamburguesa Producciones Grande * La reina * Descarrilados * Amor extremo * Recuperando el hogar [[SIGE Produciendo|'SIGE Produciendo']] * Private Eyes * Boo! A Madea Halloween * Marlon [[Sensaciones Sónicas|'Sensaciones Sónicas']]' - Suit Sync' * Static Shock (primeros eps.) * Free! (ep. 7-12) Otros proyectos *El placard (doblaje original) ([[Audiomaster 3000|'Audiomaster 3000']]) *El juego del miedo VI ([[Voltaic Studios México|'MD Entertainment']]) *Dean Spanley *La vida es ruda ([[Acrisound México|'Acrisound México']]) *My Wife and Kids (temp. 3) ([[MADE Productions|'MADE Productions']]) *War Machine ([[Dubbing House|'Dubbing House']]) Comerciales *Comercial de Gormitti *Comercial de Skittles: Descubre el arcoiris *Comercial de Best Day: ¡Nadie Puede con Nuestras Ofertas! Nueva Campaña Verano BestDay.Com.Mx 2012 *Voz de Mojo Jojo en cortos de Cartoon Network Intérprete * Bricklebaum (canciones) en El Grinch (2018) * Krampus (canciones) en Un agente de familia * Discord (canciones) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Audiomaster 3000 * Art Sound México * Acrisound México * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Candiani Taxqueña * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Grupo Macías * IDF * Intersound * KiteTeam * Labo * Mad Pencil Studio * MADE Productions * New Art Dub * Pink Noise México * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Bayoneta * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México * Sensaciones Sónicas * SIGE Produciendo * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. * Voltaic Studios México - MD Entertainment Curiosidades * Con el doblaje del elenco original de Neon Genesis Evangelion, donde dobló a Ryōji Kaji, como lo hizo en la serie. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHIGi3_ga8U * Comparte un tono muy símilar a los actores Jorge Badillo y Beto Castillo. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 2020